


Under The Weather

by criminalromantic



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, my favorite chess prodigies experiencing mundane things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalromantic/pseuds/criminalromantic
Summary: What happens when Beth wakes up in Benny's apartment one day, feeling absolutely horrible, with a runny nose, weak voice, and possibly a fever? Benny is there to make it better.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75
Collections: bookmarks





	Under The Weather

Like any other day, Benny woke up while Beth was still sound asleep. Sounds of the city could be heard from outside, but he was used to the noise. It was a sign that a new day was starting and he didn't want to miss it. He put on a random pair of jeans, then he dug through his wardrobe to find a turtleneck. After all, his apartment could get a little chilly in the mornings and today was one of them. With one hand he ran his fingers through his hair, with the other he opened and closed the bedroom door slowly. Ever since Beth started sleeping in his living room, every morning he made sure to be quiet with maneuvering the door, as the glass panes had a tendency to rattle. He took one quick glance at her, maybe a little longer than necessary. She was turned to the wall, curled up under the covers that rose and fell a little every time she inhaled and exhaled. Reluctantly, Benny forced himself to look away and walked to his kitchenette to make breakfast and coffee. Once again, making sure he doesn't make any loud noises like setting the cups down too hard or clicking forks and knives together too much.

It had been an hour, Benny finished his breakfast a while ago and his empty coffee cup was sitting in the sink. Beth’s cup was placed on the tiny table next to a chessboard, no longer steaming and surely cold. Benny was so wrapped up in studying a game that he barely even registered how much time had passed and that Beth didn’t seem any closer to waking up. He only noticed when his eyes wandered her direction. He set down the Chess Review magazine and quietly approached the girl sleeping on the inflatable mattress. He crouched down next to Beth and tapped her softly on her shoulder.

“Beth…,” he whispered. No response.  
“Beth… it’s getting late, you should be getting up already.” This time he shook her shoulder a little, which seemed to stir her awake a little bit. Not much though, she mumbled something inaudible, pulled the cover higher over herself, and continued her peaceful slumber. Benny didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to wake her up in some violent way like tearing her blankets away or dumping a glass of water on her face. Also, he didn’t understand why she wasn’t waking up. Usually, it was not a problem for her, she picked up on his routine rather quickly and they didn’t even do anything last night that would explain sleeping in so late. He decided not to push it and let Beth sleep, he stood up and headed back to the game he was studying.

“Benny…” He turned around promptly to the redhead. “I feel horrible.” The first thing that alarmed him was how weak her voice sounded. The next low blow was seeing Beth’s face that had an unnaturally pale color. Her complexion was naturally pale, but this was like looking at a ghost. She tried to sit up and shake the covers off of her, but she regretted it immediately, the air in the apartment was still significantly colder than the air she created for herself with her body heat.

“Heyyy, kid…” Benny hurriedly walked to Beth and sat next to her, but he wasn’t sure what to say.

“I think I have a fever, my throat aches and I can't breathe through my nose. I think I caught a virus.” The look on Benny's face was similar to the one he had when dealing with a difficult chess problem, Beth could probably see the wheels in his brain going into overdrive.

“Well, I guess no chess for you today. Anything else hurts?” Beth shook her head from side to side.

“I am kind of suffering here, I really feel like shit.” Beth tries to joke, but Benny didn’t laugh, not even chuckle, he just kept looking at her with his signature frown. “And what did you mean by no chess for me today?”

“I am not risking that you spread your germs all over my charming apartment, that’s one thing and second, when you’re this sick you wouldn’t be able to focus at all, so what we’re going to do is we’re going to move you to my bed, I’m going to run to the store to pick up a few things and take care of you today.” Beth listened to every word Benny said, but it took a moment for her brain to catch up and understand the meaning of the words. “Do you want to go to the bathroom?” Beth nodded frantically and Benny helped her stand up slowly. Her legs felt a bit wobbly and she nearly fell back onto the mattress, so the entire journey to the bathroom Benny walked one step behind, ready to catch her if she was ever about to fall. Luckily, that didn’t happen and he felt okay leaving her alone in the bathroom to do her business. But he stayed on the other side of the door, just in case she needed him.

A few minutes later, Beth emerged from the bathroom. Benny's eyes studied Beth's face for a moment, looking for any sign that she might suddenly get worse again. Side by side they walked to Benny's bedroom, where Benny helped get into bed, fluffed up the pillows and made sure that she was warm. Last but not least, he fished out a box of tissues from somewhere and put it on the bedside table. And he even brought the covers that Beth slept with that night so she had two layers to keep her warm.

"Ahh, this is cozy. Your bed is a lot more comfortable than that air mattress." She spoke in a sarcastic tone, but the look on her face was pure gratefulness.

"Hey, just making sure that you're healthy and okay again as soon as possible." Beth closed her eyes, smiling at the words. Despite the irritating scratching in her throat, she could feel herself start to doze off, until something woke her up again. She felt something on her forehead. Her eyes opened and she could see Benny inches away from her face and the thing she felt was his hand.

He spoke in a shushed voice, as if he was ashamed that he awoke her. "I don't have a thermometer, but your fever seems pretty bad. I'll get you a cool washcloth, get some sleep." Beth closed her eyes on demand, replaying the nice words in her mind like a mantra before falling asleep.

Benny went to the store to pick up a few things. To be specific, a few things that might help Beth feel better, which include lots of herb teas, tissues, honey and citruses and some medicine for sore throat and runny nose. On top of that, he bought some groceries, he had a feeling that her diet was crappy and maybe part of the reason she was sick now. How the hell does one eat so many eggs?

When Beth woke up for the second time that morning, she felt something warm stuck to her forehead. She grabbed it with one hand and when she saw it was a damp washcloth she remembered the earlier events of that morning. She didn't want to get up, eventually she did when Benny tried waking her up, he put her in his bed and she fell asleep. She couldn't fight the smile on her face when she recalled what Benny said to her before drifting off.

Almost agonizingly slowly she got out of the bed and walked into the apartment, only to find it empty. She heaved a deep sigh. When she spotted the sink, it occurred to her that she could wet the piece of cloth again. She felt disgusting when she felt how warm it was in her hands, she always hated being sick. Then she poured herself a glass of water, liquids are supposed to help with illnesses, right? She didn't feel so sleepy anymore, so she grabbed the issue of Chess Review that Benny was studying in the morning. She felt like she would die of boredom, if she just mindlessly lay in bed all the time.

Not long after Beth made herself comfortable under the covers she could hear the door open and close, soon Benny appeared in her line of vision.

"Hey, look who's awake, how are you feeling?" He was a bit too cheery, which annoyed her. How dare he be able to go outside and talk normally and breathe through both of his nostrils. "I see you've found a way to entertain yourself." He looked briefly at the magazine in her hands and Beth gave him a look that said _yes, that's what I'm doing, because I'm just a girl who's sick and you wouldn't let me get out of bed to play chess, so I brought chess to bed._

"I got you a bunch of stuff, some healthy stuff, decent food. I'm going to make you lots of tea and a sandwich, sounds good?" It was clear to Beth that he didn't know how to take care of a sick person or hadn't done it in a while, but he was trying and doing a great job.

"That sounds marvelous, thank you." She gave him one of those honest smiles that she only saved for a few special people and watched him as he exited the room.

When she was sure Benny wasn't looking, Beth took glances at him every few moments. She put on a surprised face, when he came into the room with a cup of tea and a plate of food.

"Do I need to tell you to eat all your food and drink all your tea?"

"No, Benny, I want to get rid of this cold as much as the next guy." He nodded. Beth asked Benny to bring her little travel chess set, that she used to train on planes, he happily did it.

The next few hours were pretty much uneventful. Beth would go over recent grandmaster games, Benny would come in every now and then, asking Beth if she needed anything and if she had enough of everything she needed.

"Benny?" She asked when he put her seventh cup of coffee next to her.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind staying here and reading your book out loud to me? Just until I fall asleep, I could use another nap." Benny snorted and she took a sip of the steaming hot tea before turning her head to look up at him. "What's so funny, Watts?" She said as she turned to lie on her other side.

"Nothing, it's just an Interesting request, that's all." He noticed she couldn't pull the duvet all the way up to the back of her neck, so he helped. "Be right back."

Beth snuggled more into Benny's sheets and breathed in his scent that was all around her. Well, as much of it as her stuffy nose would let her. Seconds later Benny came back with a copy of his book in hand and sat cross-legged on the corner of the bed. Beth's eyes were closed and she peaked with one to see what made the bed shift.

"Are you sure you want to be that close? I'm contagious." She asked with a weak voice.

"Don't worry about me, I'll look after myself." He shot her a mischievous look and then turned his eyes to the book in his lap. "Okay, chapter one…"

Beth was out before he finished reading the first chapter. Every few paragraphs he would peek at her to see if she was still paying attention and could see her falling asleep until she finally gave in. He finished reading the chapter knowing she wasn't listening anyway and set the book down.

It was getting late in the afternoon, the sun was setting and Benny decided to start working on dinner. He went through the groceries he bought that morning and opted for chicken with vegetables. By any means was he some sort of a great cook, but he picked up on a few easy recipes throughout his life.

The smell of food in the apartment made Beth come around once again that day and she felt famished.

"That smells delicious." She tried to yell and failed, but Benny seemed to have heard her, as he yelled a quick "thanks".

Benny arranged the food on two plates, feeling accomplished with his cooking skills. He grabbed two pairs of knives and forks, one in each hand, then grabbed the plates and walked over to the table in the middle of his living room. Before he could tell Beth the food was ready, she emerged from his room with a half-empty cup of tea in her hand. He didn't know what had gotten into him, when he took the cup from her hand, put it on the table, and refilled it. He understood even less when pulled the chair for Beth so she could sit. But it felt right. And nice. And she was sick. It didn't mean anything. At least that's what he told himself as he sat down opposite the girl.

"This looks great, I didn't know you could cook." She said when she took the first glance at the meal in front of her.

"Thank you. Although, I'm not much of a cook, you know, being a chess player and everything. But I do know a few easy meals. My mom used to say that everyone, man or woman, should know at least a few." He said casually.

"My mother… my adoptive mother, she was an alcoholic and was sick a lot." The atmosphere in the room switched from friendly and easy-going to so tense, that one might even lose their appetite. "She… uhm… died of hepatitis. After I lost to Borgov for the first time. She was really, really friendly with alcohol. And sometimes I have a feeling that I'm going to do the same thing to myself and…"

"Beth, no…" Benny tried to interrupt, but Beth didn't listen.

"...and then you told me that thing about being washed up at 21 and I didn't take it seriously. Since I've been here I haven't had a drop of alcohol or any drug and I felt good and I felt like I was doing fine but now I got sick and I didn't even want to get up because what if it's too late for me and my fate is sealed?" Beth looked Benny in the eyes for the first time, waiting for him to say something. He was processing everything she said. He took her hands into his and looked aggressively into her eyes.

"I need you to listen to me right now, Beth Harmon. You are not your mother and it's definitely not too late for you. Whatever happens, whenever you get tempted to have a drink or… a drug, we'll work on it and make sure you get better. As for you getting sick, it's the season in New York right now. I woke up the other day with a runny nose too, you'll be fine, I promise." Beth felt something, she hadn't felt for a long time. Like she had a friend. A real one. "What...uhh… drug were you talking about?" The blonde asked carefully, dreading the answer.

"Can we save that conversation for another day?" Beth asked quietly in a rushed manner and Benny knew better than to pry, so he agreed and they went back to eating in silence. But Beth's heavy words still felt like they were hanging in the air above their heads and Benny definitely didn't drop the topic in his mind. "I swear this morning you said something about keeping me in you room so I don't spread germs all over your apartment." He chuckled and rubbed his chin with his thumb.

"I mean, you already left your viral mark all over the place in the morning, when you slept on the mattress. If anything, it wasn't a smart move to put you in my bed, that entire room is contaminated now." Beth nearly laughed, but instead, it turned in coughing and she needed to take a few large gulps of her warm tea to soothe her throat.

"I'm genuinely curious. Where are you going to sleep?" She put her hands under her chin and laced her fingers like she often does, when she knows she's in control of a chess game.

"In my bed of course." Benny answered without second thought.

"But I'm sleeping there. And you'll get sick."

"Is that all you're worried about? Me getting sick? You really didn't think about anything else that might happen if we sleep in the same bed?" He knew he was pushing. But the words left his mouth before he could stop himself. When Beth didn't say anything for a while and instead was playing with her fork, he had to step up. "Relax, I'm kidding. I know you don't want to get me sick and I wouldn't want to do that sort of thing with you in this condition."

"Thank… you?" The redhead didn't know if that was a compliment or not and decided to not think about it too much.

When they both finished eating, Benny took their plates and washed them right away. Beth in the meantime got back to bed and managed to turn on the TV that was in the room. However, she couldn't find anything interesting enough to watch, so she ended up turning it off a few minutes later.

She was too tired to read, her nose was itchy and red from all the times she blew her nose throughout the day, her throat was a little bit better and her fever seemed to have subsided. She was tired. After some turning and switching positions she just lay on her back, facing the ceiling and tried to go over some sequences in her head. Benny's words from earlier echoed in her head as a perfectly clear chessboard appeared on the ceiling. She gave herself a mental pat on the back and smiled triumphantly. She managed to get over some sequences she had studied earlier that day, before sleep overtook her.

She didn't know what time it was when she felt the bed dip under Benny's weight and she could hear the rustling of the different covers as Benny took the one on top and draped it over himself.

"Benny?" She called into the dark, awaiting a response.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for today, you didn't have to do any of that."

"And let you suffer alone? I don't think so." His tone wasn't serious, but Beth sensed an undertone of hurt. As if he was disappointed that she assumed he would just let her deal with her cold on her own.

"Benny?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if… maybe… do you think I could… move closer and put my head on your chest? Only if you want to, I mean-"

"Com'ere'' Before she even realized, he moved a little closer to the middle of the bed so he could meet her halfway. It was her turn to close the remaining distance. So she did. She moved to lie next to him and Benny sat up to adjust the covers so that they would cover both of them and no heat would escape.

When he finally lay down, he wrapped his right arm around Beth's shoulder, pulling her closer. Her hand landed on his bare torso and only then she realized he was shirtless. Not knowing what to do with that hand, she just let it rest on his chest. She was thankful for the darkness, otherwise he would surely notice the blush creeping in her cheeks. What Beth definitely didn't expect was for Benny to put his hand over her hand that was on his chest. Lastly he turned his head so that his chin was brushing Beth's red hair. And Beth didn't mind it at all. Any of it.

"Good night, Beth."

"Good night, Benny."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear population of ao3 who happens to be interested in The Queen's Gambit. This is my first story for this show and also my first story on here, so I hope you liked it. A couple thoughts of mine:  
> 1\. I am a sucker for the trope where one character is sick and the other takes care of them.  
> 2\. I've spent a lot of time thinking about how Beth would feel about ordinary colds/illnesses, considering that she saw her adoptive mother get sick a lot and they both drank a lot of alcohol.  
> 3\. I wondered what it would be like for Benny to hear certain things straight from Beth, you know, the ones he wouldn't find in magazine interviews.


End file.
